DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): This proposal will expand our understanding of the effects of normal aging on the neural processes involved in mammalian learning and behavior while also developing the potential of the applicant, Dr. Geoffrey Schoenbaum, to become an independent researcher. Research using a rat model of normal aging has shown that neural systems undergo changes with age distinct from those associated with the pathological processes of Alzheimer's disease and other specific diseases. This work has focused on the medial temporal lobe memory system, but behavioral evidence indicates that prefrontal systems may undergo age-related changes independent of those in the medial temporal system. Applying the principles of learning theory and electrophysiological and behavioral methodologies, the applicants propose to characterize the respective roles of the prefrontal cortex and the basolateral amygdala, an important structure related to learning, in a target behavior, and then investigate neural encoding and task performance in aged animals. In combining these methods, their approach will provide insight into the functional consequences of aging on a prefrontal system in an animal model of relevance to human aging. In these experiments, Dr. Schoenbaum will exercise and expand his expertise in behavioral electrophysiology while receiving mentoring from Dr. Michela Gallagher in the study of aged animals and the rigorous application of learning theory. In addition, Dr. Gallagher will oversee his development of the skills required to become a productive independent researcher and academic faculty member. Combined with the didactic and teaching opportunities available on campus, the stimulating environment in Dr. Gallagher's laboratory and the rest of the Johns Hopkins Department of Psychology may allow Dr. Schoenbaum to reach his professional goals and become a contributing member of the neuroscience community.